


Waiting

by 9r7g5h



Category: Great Gatsby - F. Scott Fitzgerald
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-20
Updated: 2013-01-20
Packaged: 2017-11-26 04:05:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/646364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/9r7g5h/pseuds/9r7g5h
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Please return home soon Jay. I’ll be waiting.” A letter from Daisy to Gatsby. Pre-book.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Waiting

To my dearest Jay,

I am afraid that, by the time this letter reaches you, you will have already left to fight those strange men in those strange lands, leaving me for faraway places I can scarcely imagine. I must make it clear now that I tried to make it for New York, that the train I had selected would have arrive a few hours before your boat had been set to leave, giving us one last chance to see each other. Mother found out though, and forced me to remain her in Louisville, uncaring of just how much it breaks my heart to be separated from you.

Oh, Jay. This past week since you left I have had no other thought then of that night at the beginning of fall, when with the mother moon herself our only witness, you kissed me. Although I have bestowed a few of my favored suitors with a kiss on the cheek before, and so in turn have received them, I had never been kissed by a man like that, in such a way that it turned my head and flipped my heart. The heart that, even now, longs for your return.

My dearest Jay, there are two favors, two boons, that I am hoping you will agree to grant me. The first, my love, is that you will write as often as you can, keeping me informed as to your whereabouts and health as much as you are able. I am most sure that, if I go for more than a few weeks without hearing from you, my mind will turn and I will go mad with worry. The second action I request of you is that you return home as soon as you are able. At eighteen, I can already feel the weight of the world pressing down upon me, claiming that I need a proper beau to court me.

Jay, I am afraid that I do not know what I would do if you stayed away too long, fighting in this silly war over a few silly little countries. Some of the women that Mother keeps company with were telling the most horrid stories about the men who fight, telling me how, if they were not jailed for looting and destruction of property, then they were blown to pieces by some enemy weapon. You must promise me that you will be neither of these things Jay, that you will fight with honor and return back to me as soon as the war has ended.

Oh, my beloved Jay. This past summer has seem far too short for two who are in love, yet at the same time, it has been long enough that I am sure that love is why my heart is pounding against my ribs, trying to break out of my chest to find you. I still remember the first time I ever saw you, accompanied by one of your friends to come visit me. I remember how dashing and handsome you looked in your uniform, yet you also seemed horribly cold and distant. You were polite enough, yet you never seemed able to look me directly in the eyes. That soon changed though, and you became the man that I have fallen in love with, the man I spent the whole summer with. I am glad you changed Jay, for if you had not, then I would have gone the rest of my life living in a twilight world I did not know was dark.

Come home soon Jay.

I am afraid that this is where I must leave this letter, for Jordan has informed me of a quaint little party that we were invited too, and so we must go get new outfits and have our hair done so we may be properly dressed. I eagerly wait for your next letter, and shall reply in kind the moment it is in my hands. I also await your return with the baited breath of a lover seeking her beloved. Good-bye, my own beloved. I’ll be waiting.

Truly yours,

Daisy


End file.
